Simple Gratitude
by Sentimental Star
Summary: **COMPLETE** Nezumi returns home to Shion from work early one evening, with a very express purpose in mind…:Mid-Series. Drabble-y. One-Shot.:


_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this unique universe; these boys and their world belong to Asano Atsuko.

_**Author's Note:**_ Just a short one-shot I wanted to post before the next chapter of _No More Farewells_. This scene simply would _not_ leave my head, so I had to write it down. I tried my best to edit it as I went, but I'm not sure if it turned out how I wanted. I hope you'll enjoy it, at least _ .

_**P.S.**_ According to a number of websites I read through, dark pink roses symbolize gratitude (among other things), and a single rose represents utter devotion (although I doubt seriously Nezumi would ever want Shion to know it).

_**Rating:**_ K+ (Very mild, even for this rating, I think)

_**Summary:**_ Nezumi returns home to Shion from work early one evening, with a very express purpose in mind…(Mid-Series. Drabble-y. One-Shot.)

"_**Speech"**_

_**Personal Thoughts (Italics)**_

_.:Simple Gratitude:._

_By Sentimental Star_

Shion had lost track of the days. In the West Block, with hardly a calendar or id to be found that didn't cost an exorbitantly high fee, time marched on relentlessly.

...But it no longer felt like a chore to get up each morning, and drag himself out the door to work.

Really, working for Inukashi was _so much_ _better_ than pledging loyalty to a city he no longer believed in. Time itself was no longer measured out by a shadowy government working behind the scenes to orchestrate all that happened to its populace.

Spring drew nearer, though. Already, the leaves of what sparse trees he could see were turning towards autumn. Soon they would be gone altogether, giving way to winter's battleground.

And it would be a battleground, he knew, even though Nezumi thought he didn't.

Sighing, Shion scrubbed his hand over his face and added the rare carrots he'd bought (probably at a ridiculously inflated rate) to the stew he had thrown together in preparation for their meal tonight.

Already the pickings from the booths at the "marketplace" had begun looking slim. He could only imagine how much worse it would be when winter hit with its full gale and fury.

_Will I be able to help him, I wonder? For that matter, will he let me?_

He imagined Inukashi's dogs would still need washing, but what could they possibly do when the water froze up and fuel ran low? Hope for a thaw?

Sadly, those weren't too uncommon due to how badly the last great war affected the world's weather systems.

So at least there would be a few days when he could work, but would Nezumi accept that help? If there was anything Shion had learned about his oft-silent companion, it was that Nezumi had a great deal of pride, and did not ask for help unless he were truly desperate.

He knew the theater wouldn't close simply because of inclement weather, so Nezumi's job would still be relatively robust, but still...

_I just want to give him something, in return for all he's done for me, but I doubt he'll even-_

"You look depressed."

Shion yelped, fumbling with the stew ladle and nearly dropping it before a cold, chapped hand steadied his own.

"N-N-_Nezumi_...! Don't _do _ that!"

"Tch," said actor snorted softly, pulling away to unwrap his superfiber scarf from around his shoulders as Shion turned around to face him. "You're such an airhead. You're lucky I lock the door behind me when I leave, or else you'd have been dead on the spot."

Shion gave him a withering look that said he wasn't amused right now.

Nezumi reached out and flicked his forehead, roughly mussing up his hair, "Don't look at me like that. _Present fears are less than horrible imaginings_."

Shion quirked an eyebrow and remarked dryly, "... _Macbeth_, Act I, Scene 3. You've made your point."

That response won hearty laughter from Nezumi, "You've been practicing, I see~!"

Shion caught himself just before he sighed, turning back to the bubbling stew, "I've just had a lot of time to read."

Nezumi frowned, crossing his arms over his chest (he certainly wasn't _pouting_ ), "Hmph. Well, your mood certainly hasn't improved, and I left work early just for you~"

Shion nearly dropped the ladle a second time upon hearing that, turning sharply to once again face Nezumi, vaguely wondering if he'd somehow walked into an alternate plane of reality, "_What_?"

Nezumi blew out his breath on a sigh and unfolded his arms. Shion found a single dark pink rose shoved into his face as the other boy did so, "Here."

This time the ladle really did drop, clattering against the side of the old pot and safely landing in the broth as Shion fumbled to catch the rose before it followed suite. "What...? Nezumi, what...is this?"

Nezumi turned away, allowing Shion to catch a glimpse of the faint coloring that highlighted his cheeks, "It's your birthday, isn't it? So Happy Birthday."

For the life of him, Shion couldn't speak, feeling his own cheeks flare to life with color and heat.

_My birthday...? I completely forgot! But..._

His eyes softened as he watched Nezumi's back.

_...You wouldn't, would you?_

"I'm taking a shower!" that flustered announcement was more of a huff than anything, and Nezumi all but ran away from him.

"Nezumi!"

Nezumi froze, halfway between the stove and the door, refusing to look back, "Yeah?"

Shion clutched the rose to his chest delicately with one hand, reaching out with the other to lightly grab the back of Nezumi's shirt, "Thank you."

"...Tch, in case you haven't noticed, idiot, _I'm_ the one thanking _you_."

Shion's hand dropped from Nezumi's shirt as he watched his back, puzzled, "Why?"

Heaving another sigh, Nezumi turned to face him, "For any number of reasons, but mainly just for being you. For being born into a world where we could meet _because_ you're you."

Shion blinked, slightly stunned.

_Somehow...his eyes seem much gentler than usual._

_The End_


End file.
